Fire, Shadow, And Ash
by MikazukiNara
Summary: Nara Mikazuki is the younger half-sister of Shikaku and has just graduated from the academy. Her teammates are Sarutobi Asuma and Uchiha Isamu.
1. Team Assignments

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only characters I own are the OCs I created.

"Team Eight will be Sarutobi Asuma, Uchiha Isamu, and Nara Mikazuki. Your sensei will be Uchiha Fugaku."

A girl with long black hair turns to look at the black-haired boy sitting next to her.

"I told you we'd be teammates, Asuma-kun."

"Yeah, but now we're stuck with that Uchiha teme."

"Uchiha-san is not that bad, Asuma-kun. Stop being troublesome."

Another black-haired boy approaches the duo.

"Hello, Nara-san, Sarutobi-san. May I sit next to you?"

Mikazuki turns and smiles at the boy.

"Of course, Uchiha-san."

"Please call me Isamu."

"Okay, Isamu-kun. Then you should call me Mikazuki."

"Call me Asuma."

Isamu nods and sits down next to Mikazuki. A few minutes later, a grumpy-looking man enters the room.

"Team Eight, come with me."

Isamu, Mikazuki, and Asuma get up and follow the man out of the room. Asuma waves at the other new genin as he leaves and most of them wave back at him. A boy in goggles narrows his eyes when Asuma looks at him. Asuma smirks, then looks away and notices that Mikazuki is glaring at him.

"Don't be troublesome, Asuma-kun."

Asuma sighs and shakes his head.

"Come on, Mika-chan. Obito-baka deserves it."

"Someday you'll regret treating him like that, Asuma-kun. Didn't you hear who his sensei is?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention."

"Namikaze Minato."

Asuma's eyes widen in shock and he turns to look at Obito for a moment before looking back at Mikazuki.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Mikazuki nods in response, then turns and follows Isamu and Fugaku. Asuma groans and follows his teammates and sensei. Fugaku leads his three new students to the Military Police headquarters.

"We'll meet here every day at eight before we head to a training ground. As my students, you'll be working closely with the military police. I expect all three of you to be extremely respectful and not hinder any of my officers. Nara-san, I read your file from the Academy. Can you really use chakra scalpels?"

Mikazuki raises her hands and green chakra forms around them, then she looks around for something she can demonstrate on.

"You can heal yourself, can't you?"

Mikazuki nods, then releases the chakra on one hand and in one swift motion, slashes through the muscles at her shoulder. Her arm falls limp against her side. Fugaku nods, then motions for the girl to heal herself. Once she has done so, he motions for the trio to follow him again. The three rookie genin quickly follow their new sensei and he leads them to his home.

"My wife insisted on meeting my new students. I expect the three of you to be on your best behavior. Mikoto is expecting our first child."

Mikazuki, Asuma, and Isamu nod and silently follow their sensei inside. The three stop and take their shoes off inside the door. A black-haired woman appears in a doorway and smiles gently at the trio.

"Fugaku-kun, Kushina-chan is here. She wanted to meet your students too."

"Oh! They're adorable!"

"Troublesome."

Kushina laughs and pinches Mikazuki's cheek. Mikazuki rubs her cheek and stares at Kushina slightly resentfully.

"Maybe you should try to be less adorable, Mika-chan."

Mikazuki glares at Asuma & punches him in the arm. Asuma rubs his arm and mumbles an apology. Kushina grins widely and turns to Fugaku and Mikoto.

"I like the girl. Can I steal her from you, Fugaku-baka?"

"No, you cannot steal one of my students."

Kushina pouts and glares at Fugaku, then she wraps her arms around Mikazuki.

"But she wants to come with me."

Mikazuki pulls away from Kushina and glares at Asuma, then she shoves Asuma toward Kushina.

"Asuma-kun really admires you, Kushina-sama. He's always fanboying about how great of a ninja you are."

Asuma splutters indignantly and Kushina wraps her arms around Asuma.

"Oh, that's so cute! You can be my student too!"

Mikoto smiles at the antics of her friend and the genin, then she turns her attention to Isamu.

"What do you think of your teammates, Isamu-kun?"

"They're better than I expected, Mikoto-sama. I actually like them."

"And what is that supposed to mean?! Were your expectations of us that low?! What did you think we would be like?!"

Isamu stares at Mikazuki sheepishly.

"Honestly, I expected the two of you to refuse to work with me because I'm an Uchiha."

Mikazuki frowns at Isamu's response.

"That would make us stupid. Do you think we're stupid?"

"Not you. Asuma-san's intelligence is still debatable."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Mikazuki giggles at Isamu's words and Asuma glares at Isamu.

"You'll fit in just fine with us. And if anyone acts troublesome toward you, just let me know and I'll deal with it. People will learn quickly not to mess with my teammates."

Isamu nods and smiles at Mikazuki. Kushina releases Asuma and turns to Fugaku.

"Minato-kun has a team now too. He would like to do a joint training session sometime, if you want."

"That would be acceptable. My team will decimate his quickly."

Mikazuki, Asuma, and Isamu nod and stare at Kushina with determined expressions. Kushina smiles, then turns to Mikoto.

"Thank you for the tea, Mikoto-chan. I have to go and meet up with Minato-kun and his students now."

Mikoto nods and walks her friend to the door. Fugaku nods at his students and enters the sitting room. Asuma, and Isamu quickly follow him. Mikazuki waits for Mikoto to return.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mikoto-sama?"

"Thank you. I could use some help making more tea and getting it to the sitting room, along with cups and saucers."

Mikazuki nods and follows Mikoto into the kitchen. Mikoto begins to make the tea while Mikazuki gathers the cups and saucers.

"Thank you for helping me, Mikazuki-chan."

"Please call me Mika-chan. Only my mother calls me Mikazuki-chan when I'm in trouble."

Mikoto smiles at Mikazuki and pulls the girl into a hug.

"Kushina was right! You are too cute!"

Mikazuki lets out an indignant huff.

"I am not cute! Tiny harmless things are cute! I'm not tiny or harmless, therefore I am not cute!"

Mikoto giggles at Mikazuki's logic.

"How can I argue with such infallible logic? Now let's get back to the boys."

"Hai, Mikoto-sama."

Mikazuki picks up the tray with the cups and saucers on it, then follows Mikoto down the hall to the sitting room.

"I made jasmine cha tea."

Mikazuki carefully sets the tray down on the table. Isamu peers at her face and his eyes narrow slightly.

"Are green eyes common in the Nara clan?"

Mikazuki jerks back in surprise and falls backwards.

"W-w-what do you mean by that?!"

"Leave Mika-chan alone about her eyes. She doesn't like to talk about them."

"Why not? I think they're pretty."

Mikazuki glares at Isamu.

"My eyes are not pretty. They're horrible. Everyone in the clan looks down on me because of them. They mark me as only half Nara."

"Are the rumors true then? Was your father a missing-nin?"

"I don't know. Kaa-chan won't tell me. All she'll say is that I have the same eyes as him and that I shouldn't be ashamed of him."

Fugaku nods and hums thoughtfully.

"Won't she tell you his name?"

"No. She refuses to because she's afraid I'll try to find out more information about him."

"Would you?"

"Yes. I want to actually know who he is."


	2. Kakuzu and Rei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only characters I own are the OCs I created.

"That green-eyed Nara girl just graduated from the Academy and became a genin, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu nods and turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back later."

"Okay. I'll tell Rei when he gets back."

Kakuzu heads straight for a weapon shop and begins to look through the selection of kunai they have. He notices a set of onyx kunai with jade streaks and picks them up before turning to the shopkeeper.

"How much for this set of kunai?"

"A thousand ryō."

"I'll give you seven hundred."

"I was told to not take any less than the price set by the owner."

Kakuzu's frown is hidden by his mask, then he moves forward and a second later, the shopkeeper falls to the floor, dead.

"Idiot."

Kakuzu exits the shop with the set of kunai in his hand. A few minutes later, he arrives back at his hideout.

"Welcome back, otou-sama. What's with the kunai set?"

"None of your business."

"Okay. Sorry, otou-sama."

Kakuzu sits down and writes a short note, then stands up and heads for the door.

"I'll be back later. Clean this place up. It's a disgrace."

"Hai, otou-sama."

"He has me keeping tabs on a green-eyed Nara girl from Konoha. I think you have a little sister, Rei."

Rei gets a contemplative look on his face.

"I think I'll go visit Konoha. Tell otou-sama I took another bounty mission. Oh and have fun cleaning, Shiki-san."

Rei runs out of the hideout and makes a beeline for Konoha. Shiki lets out an indignant yell, then sighs and begins to clean the hideout. A few hours later, Kakuzu returns to the hideout and looks around for Rei.

"Shiki, where did Rei go?"

"Konoha."

Kakuzu turns a furious look on Shiki.

"Why did he go to Konoha?"

Shiki pales and starts to back away from Kakuzu.

"Did you tell him about the girl?"

"Y-y-yes."

Kakuzu disappears, then reappears in front of Shiki and shoves his hand through the redheaded man's chest. He yanks his hand back and Shiki's body falls to the ground.

"I'm surrounded by morons."

Kakuzu kicks Shiki's body out of his way as he heads for the exit of his hideout. He sets the hideout on fire as he leaves and heads for Konoha.

Rei stands on top of a cliff overlooking Konoha and grins.

"We'll meet soon, imouto."

"Rei!"

"Otou-sama? H-h-how did you find me? Did Shiki rat me out?"

"Yes, he did, and I killed him."

Rei pales slightly and smiles nervously at his father. Kakuzu turns and starts to head away from Konoha.

"Let's go, Rei. Your imouto still needs to learn things from Konoha before she joins our group. You also aren't her only brother."

Rei quickly follows Kakuzu.

"Who is her other brother?"

"Nara Shikaku, the heir of the Nara clan."

Rei mulls over this new information silently. Kakuzu leads his son out of the Land of Fire and into the Land of Wind.

"We need to find a new place to live in. I burnt the other one down to hide the fact that I killed an Uzumaki."

"Do you want me to summon my pack of coyotes to scout ahead?"

"Hai."

Rei bites his thumb and flips through hand signs, then slams his hand onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Seven coyotes appear around Rei and immediately run off to scout out the desert.

"What summon contract will you get for my imouto, otou-sama?"

"I am not sure yet. It depends on what her skill set is when she joins us."

Rei nods and falls silent.

"There should be a cave nearby. We can rest in it until your summons come back."


	3. Training With Team Minato

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only characters I own are the OCs I created.

"I hate that cat."

Mikazuki covers her mouth to stifle her laughter at Asuma's words. Isamu smiles at his teammates.

"That cat seems to have it out for you, Asuma. Did you do something to it to make it hate you so much?"

"Not that I remember."

Several older Nara men pass by the trio of genin and sneer at Mikazuki.

"What are you laughing about, half-breed?"

"Daughters of traitors have no right to laugh."

Mikazuki falls silent and looks down. Asuma and Isamu step forward to stand on either side of her and glare at the Nara men. Fugaku steps out of the Hokage Tower and approaches his students.

"Is there a problem here?"

"The half-breed is always a problem, Uchiha-san. Would have been better if she was never born."

"Watch your mouth, Eiji-kun. That's my imouto you're talking about."

"Shikaku-nii-san!"

Eiji glares at Mikazuki, then turns and leaves with his friends. Shikaku turns to Mikazuki with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, imouto? They didn't hurt you, did they? Do I need to bash some heads together?"

"I'm okay, nii-san. Thank you."

Shikaku ruffles Mikazuki's hair and smiles softly at her.

"If they bother you again, let me know and I'll have them cleaning up after the deer for two years."

Mikazuki smiles at Shikaku and he ruffles her hair again.

"I better go find my troublesome teammates."

"Okay, nii-san. I'll see you later at home. Tell Inoichi-nii and Choza-nii I said hi!"

Shikaku smiles and nods as he heads off to find his team. Obito, Kakashi, and Rin come barreling down the street in pursuit of Tora the cat. Asuma smirks and sticks his foot out to trip Obito. Mikazuki shoves Asuma and he stumbles back a few steps. A blonde man drops off a roof and lands next to Fugaku.

"Namikaze-san."

"Hello, Uchiha-san. Did Kushina-chan ask you about that joint training session?"

"Hai. When is your team free? My team has already finished their assigned D-Ranks for the day."

"After they catch Tora, they'll be done. Do you want to have our teams spar against each other today?"

"Hai."

Mikazuki, Asuma, and Isamu grin at each other in excitement. Mikazuki begins to formulate strategies to defeat Team Minato as she moves to stand behind Fugaku. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin return after a few minutes with Tora being held in Obito's arms. The cat is purring as Obito scratches behind its ears. Asuma stares at Obito in shock, which causes Mikazuki and Isamu to burst out in laughter. Fugaku smiles slightly and Minato looks surprised.

"Why are your teammates laughing, Asuma-kun?"

Asuma glares at his teammates, which only makes them laugh harder.

"They're laughing because that cat hates me, Rin-chan."

Mikazuki struggles to stop laughing and succeeds after a few minutes.

"Now we know why Tora hates you so much. He loves Obito and somehow knows you're mean to him."

"I highly doubt that stupid cat knows that, Mika-chan."

"Tora isn't stupid, Asuma-baka. You and Bakashi are the only stupid people here."

Mikazuki and Isamu burst out laughing again at Obito's words and end up laying on the ground because they are laughing so hard.

"That was mean, Obito-kun. You should apologize and so should Mika-chan and Uchiha-san."

"It's okay, Rin-chan. I know that my teammates aren't laughing to be mean. They're just stupid at times."

"Minato-sensei, what are we going to do now?"

"Uchiha-san has agreed to have his team spar against you three."

Obito pales and stares at Mikazuki with fear in his eyes.

"I don't want to spar against Mika-chan. She's vicious and won't hesitate to use chakra scalpels against her opponents."

"That's not fair! I only did that once and only because Toshiro made a rude comment about my mother."

"Sure, it was."

Mikazuki glares at Rin and Fugaku narrows his eyes. Mikazuki snarls at Rin when the other girl sneers at her.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same if someone gets you in a chokehold and then whispers in your ear that your mother is a filthy whore."

"I would have told a teacher what the other student said, not cut his hamstrings."

"I healed him right after our spar and snitching never makes them stop! Toshiro never made another bad comment about my mother after I cut his hamstrings."

"Your way is too brutal."

"I'm a kunoichi. Brutality is an unavoidable part of my line of work, Rin-chan. Being gentle will only get me killed."

Rin frowns at Mikazuki's words.

"Did you think that all the jōnin kunoichi got where they are today by being gentle and kind toward their enemies, Rin-chan?"

Rin looks away and doesn't answer. Mikazuki scoffs and turns to her teammates. Minato steps forward with the intent to prevent a fight between the two kunoichi.

"Well, let's head to the training field."  
_

"I want to spar against Nara-san."

"It's Mika-chan, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi ignores Mikazuki and walks to the center of the field. Mikazuki follows him at a slightly slower pace. Rin turns to Asuma and Isamu.

"Mika-chan is going to lose."

"Want to make a wager then?"

"Okay. What does the winner get?"

"Loser has to buy lunch for the winner and winner's team and sensei for a month."

"Sounds fair enough."

Asuma holds his hand out to Rin and she shakes it.

"I hope you have enough money to feed Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, Minato-sensei, and me, Asuma-kun."

Asuma smirks and nods toward the spar. Mikazuki darts in and slashes at Kakashi's arm with her hand. Kakashi's arm falls to his side and he jumps backwards.

"Looks like your teammate is on the defensive. Mika-chan wasn't top kunoichi for nothing."

"Go Mika-chan! Beat that teme!"

"Obito-kun! You should be cheering for Kakashi-kun!"

"Why? He wouldn't cheer for me."

Mikazuki slashes at Kakashi's good wrist and his hand falls limp, then she manages to get her leg behind Kakashi's kegs and trips him. She quickly kneels and holds a kunai to his throat.

"I yield."

Mikazuki puts her kunai away and heals Kakashi's arms. Rin stares at Kakashi in shock, then she turns her attention to Isamu and Asuma.

"I feel like barbecue for lunch. What about you, Isamu?"

"That sounds good to me, Asuma. How about dango as well?"

"What's this about dango?"

Mikazuki rushes over with an excited look in her eyes and glances between her teammates.

"Are we having dango for lunch? Did one of you bring some with you?"

"No, but Rin-chan lost a bet and is going to buy our team and Fugaku-sensei lunch every day for the next month."

"Free dango for a month. I must have died and gone to heaven."

Rin pales at Mikazuki's words, then sighs and turns to Minato.

"Minato-sensei, do you think I would be allowed to take a few D-Rank missions on my own? I'm going to need the money to buy lunch for Asuma-kun, his team, and their sensei for a month."

"I'll help you out, Rin-chan."

"Thank you, Minato-sensei!"

"Obito-kun, you're up next against Asuma."

Obito and Asuma head to the center of the training field and stare at each other for a moment. Obito rushes forward to attack Asuma, but Asuma dodges and kicks Obito in the back, sending him to the ground. Asuma quickly plants his foot in the middle of Obito's back and smirks.

"Still as hotheaded as you were in the Academy and still the least talented shinobi I know."

"You won, Asuma-kun. Let Obito-kun up and don't be a bakayarou."

Asuma frowns at Mikazuki, but steps back and lets Obito stand up. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks over to stand by his teammates.

"Isamu, Rin, you're next."

Obito runs over to stand next to Mikazuki.

"Thanks for always standing up for me, Mika-chan."

Mikazuki smiles at Obito.

"You're welcome, Obito-kun."

Isamu quickly disarms Rin and gets behind her. He draws a kunai and presses it against her throat, ending their spar.

"Good job beating Bakashi, Mika-chan."

"Arigato, Obito-kun."

"Time for lunch, then we should have time for a few more missions today."

"Hai, Fugaku-sensei!"

"Come on, Rin-chan! It's time for dango!"

AN: Sorry to anyone who likes Asuma, but I feel like he may have been a jerk when he was younger.


	4. Uchiha by Adoption

"I wonder what Fugaku-sensei will have us doing today."

"I'm not sure, Asuma. Any ideas, Mika-chan?"

"Well, he said we would be working closely with the KMPF, but we haven't yet, so it would make sense that we would be helping out on patrol or in the headquarters today."

Asuma and Isamu nod at Mikazuki's comment and get thoughtful looks on their faces. Fugaku walks around a corner and Mikazuki spots him.

"There's Fugaku-sensei now."

Fugaku stops in front of his students and stares at them for a moment, then he turns and motions for them to follow him into the police headquarters. Mikazuki, Asuma, and Isamu quickly follow him to his office.

"These are your uniforms. I expect you all to wear them every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Those are the days where you will be working with different members of the police force. Mika-chan, you're going to be working with our cold case unit. A fresh pair of eyes can do a lot of good there. Your supervising officer will be Asami. Asuma-san, you'll be on patrol with Ichiro and Hiroki. Isamu-kun, you'll be on patrol with Isao and Kei. The bathrooms are down the hall. Go and change into your uniforms, Asuma-san, Isamu-kun. Mika-chan, stay behind a moment. I need to talk to you."

Asuma and Isamu immediately leave the office, but remain right outside the door. Fugaku smiles slightly, then activates the privacy seals on his office. Mikazuki sits down on the chair in front of Fugaku's desk and stares at him with a questioning look on her face.

"I spoke to your mother and her husband yesterday."

"Whatever he said about me is a lie, Fugaku-sensei. He hates me."

"Are you aware that your mother has visited the hospital multiple times in the last two months?"

"Hai, sensei. She wasn't feeling good, but she has assured me that she is getting better."

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. Your mother followed me after I left your home because she does not believe she has much time left. She believes that her husband will disown you as soon as she is gone and has asked me to take you in to the Uchiha clan. Would that be okay with you?"

"I would no longer be a Nara."

"That is correct."

"That's not fair. I have just as much right to be a Nara as any of the rest of them! What about Shikaku-nii? If I'm not a Nara anymore, will I even be allowed to see him?"

"I will make sure you get to visit your brother. You will also be Nee-chan to Itachi when he is born and to any other children that Mikoto-chan and I have in the future. Is this acceptable to you?"

Mikazuki remains silent for a moment, then she nods slowly.

"We will start moving your things to the Uchiha clan compound tomorrow. Mikoto-chan has already started preparing a room for you with Kushina-san's help. Go and change into your uniform, Mika-chan. Tell your teammates that they have two minutes before their patrols leave them behind."

Fugaku deactivates the privacy seals and Mikazuki leaves the office. Isamu and Asuma instantly move to stand on either side of her and aim questioning looks at her. Isamu's eyes widen when he notices the uchiwa on the back of Mikazuki's shirt.

"Did I take the wrong uniform, Mika-chan?"

"No, you didn't. Fugaku-sensei spoke with my mother last night and she asked him to take me in when she is gone."

"I thought your mother was getting better, Mika-chan. That's what you told Tou-san when you came over for dinner."

"She lied to me. She told Fugaku-sensei that she doesn't think she has much time left and that her husband will disown me."

"Then you'll be an Uchiha too."

"Hai."

Mikazuki effectively ends the conversation by entering the women's restroom.

"Oh, and Fugaku-sensei told me to tell you two to hurry because your patrols are going to leave soon, whether you're with them or not."

Asuma and Isamu's eyes widen in shock, then they rush to the men's bathroom and try to enter at the same time. Mikazuki pokes her head out of the bathroom and starts laughing at the sight of her teammates stuck in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Mika-chan."

Mikazuki smiles at Asuma, then she disappears back into the bathroom to finish changing. A few minutes later, she emerges from the bathroom and goes to find the cold case unit.

"Ah, you must be Mika-chan. I'm Uchiha Asami. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Asami-sama."

"Asami-chan. From what I've heard, you're higher ranking than me, Mika-chan. I should probably be calling you Mika-sama."

"Mika-chan is fine, Asami-chan."

Asami smiles at the younger girl, then turns and leads her into an office.

"This is my office. You'll be working in here with me. Grab a case file and start looking through it. Let me know if you notice anything that we haven't."

Mikazuki nods, then grabs a file and sits down before opening it and starting to read. Her brow furrows as she reads, and she begins to tap her foot.

"Was this child being neglected?"

"We believe so, but we have no concrete proof. Why?"

"That would be a reason for him to run away, but I get the feeling that there are many similar cases here."

"You would be correct. Most of these cases are about missing children. We have yet to find any of them."

Mikazuki frowns and reaches for another file.

"How did the parents not notice anything?"

"I don't know."

"Asami-san! Another child has gone missing!"

"Come on, Mika-chan!"

Mikazuki rushes after Asami as the older kunoichi follows a small group of officers to a house near the outskirts of the village.

"I sent him to his room. Oh kami. The last thing I did was yell at him. Please! You have to find my little boy!"

Mikazuki follows Asami into the house and into the child's bedroom. Asami holds a pair of gloves out to her.

"Put those on before you touch anything. We need to preserve the scene as best as we can."

Mikazuki nods and pulls the gloves on, then begins to look around the room. A sudden scream from outside the house causes the two kunoichi to rush back outside.

"My baby!"

Mikazuki's eyes widen in horror when she sees the child's body, then they narrow in anger and she grits her teeth before turning her head and catching sight of her teammates. Asami taps her shoulder and motions for her to go to her teammates.

"Mika-chan, what happened?"

"Why do you have that teddy bear?"

Mikazuki glances down and her eyes widen.

"Because this bear doesn't belong here! Asami-chan!"

"What is it, Mika-chan?"

"This bear, there was an identical one in every one of the files I looked at."

"Get me an evidence bag!"

Asami quickly bags the bear and rushes off toward the police headquarters with several other officers behind her.

"Isamu-kun, Asuma-san, Mika-chan, come with me."

Mikazuki, Isamu, and Asuma turn and follow Fugaku instantly. Mikazuki looks up at Fugaku in confusion.

"Where are we going, Fugaku-sensei?"

"To eat dinner at my house. Mikoto-chan and Kushina-san cooked it for us. Mikoto is excited about having you live with us, Mika-chan."

Mikazuki smiles in response to Fugaku's words, but remains silent. A red blur streaks past Fugaku and scoops Mikazuki up.

"Mika-chan! Oh, you're so cute!"

Mikazuki scowls at Kushina and tries to get away from the redhead.

"Put me down!"

Mikoto stands in the doorway of her home and smiles warmly.

"Welcome home, Fugaku-kun, Mika-chan. Dinner will be ready soon. Please come in and wash up. It's good to see you again, Asuma-san, Isamu-kun."

"Just enough time to show you your new room, Mika-chan."

"Kushina-chan, please wait until after dinner."

Kushina sighs and nods.

"Hai, Mikoto-chan."

Mikoto steps aside and the others enter the house. Fugaku nods to Minato and continues down the hall to his room.

"Hey Mika-chan!"

"Hello, Obito-kun. Kakashi-kun, Rin-chan."

Obito pats the seat next to him.

"Come and sit by me, Mika-chan."

Mikazuki walks over and sits down next to Obito. She peers at the board in front of him curiously.

"Are you playing shogi?"

"He's losing at shogi."

Obito glares at Kakashi, then turns a pleading look toward Mikazuki.

"Will you help me? I've never been good at this game and it's my turn."

Mikazuki nods and examines the board, then reaches out and moves one piece forward.

"Looks like Obito-kun just won."

Kakashi stares at the board in shock as Obito lets out a whoop of joy and hugs Mikazuki. Minato smiles, then turns to talk to Mikoto and Kushina. Fugaku returns a few minutes later and Mikoto heads into the kitchen with Kushina behind her to get the food. As soon as the food is on the table, Mikoto calls out to the genin and they join the adults in the dining room. A peaceful silence descends on the room as everyone digs in after thanking Mikoto and Kushina for the food. Obito eventually breaks the silence when he turns to Mikazuki and asks her a question that causes her to nearly drop her cup of tea.

"Why do you have green eyes? I think they're really pretty, but all the other Nara have dark brown or black eyes."

Mikazuki's hands clench into fists, then she turns to look at Obito with irritation in her eyes. Minato nods at Obito's question.

"I was wondering that same thing myself."

Mikazuki grits her teeth, then she stands up and stalks out of the room. Isamu and Asuma glare at Obito and Minato, then follow their teammate. Kushina stands up and follows the three genin. Minato turns to look at Fugaku with a confused look on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Mika-chan is very sensitive about her eyes. She's been mocked for them by most of the Nara Clan for her entire life, much like how Kushina-san used to be mocked for her hair. If Kushina-san can catch her, it will be beneficial for the two of them to talk. Kushina-san probably understands her better than anyone else because she also used to be bullied for a trait that makes her stand out."


	5. The Third Shinobi War Starts

"My mom's worried that a war is going to start soon. Dad's been at his office more than he's been home lately."

Mikazuki frowns and sets down her teacup.

"The deer were particularly anxious yesterday when I visited Shikaku-nii. My mother told me that the deer got anxious right before the second war started. I hate to say it, but I think a war is inevitable and it will most likely be against Iwa."

Isamu nods, then sighs.

"Probably against Kumo as well. Their attempts to steal kekkei genkai users from other villages have been increasing the tensions between the villages."

"We'll be sent out when it starts. Everyone from our class will be fighting in this war. It is very likely that we will see friends from the academy die on the battlefield."

Asuma and Isamu look troubled at Mikazuki's words.

"We need to train more to prepare ourselves as best we can for this. I don't want to lose either of you."

Asuma and Isamu smile at Mikazuki and nod. Fugaku walks up to the trio and clears his throat.

"Hokage-sama has summoned all shinobi to the tower. Come along, you three."

Mikazuki, Asuma, and Isamu each leave money on the table and hurry to follow Fugaku. They fall in behind their sensei and share a worried look. Fugaku leads his students over to a large group of Uchiha shinobi and leaves them at the back of the group. Mikazuki pulls Asuma and Isamu closer to herself and begins to whisper.

"All the shinobi in the village are here. I think the war has started."

The Hokage steps forward and all the gathered shinobi fall silent.

"Iwa has declared war on us. All D-rank missions will be handled by academy students. Genin teams will remain together, but they will not always be with their sensei. Report to the mission desk to get your assignments and standard issue uniforms. All field medics are to report to the hospital to retrieve packs with the supplies they will need to have. Now go!"

Mikazuki grabs Asuma and Isamu by their arms, then drags them to the side of the courtyard.

"Will you two get my uniform for me while I go and get my pack from the hospital?"

"Yes, Mika-chan. What size do you need?"

"Medium. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Asuma and Isamu nod and hurry toward the mission office while Mikazuki hurries to the hospital.

"Mika-chan, wait for me!"

Mikazuki pauses and waits for Rin to catch up to her. Rin smiles at Mikazuki when she catches up to her.

"This situation has gotten really bad, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. All we can do is protect our teammates as best we can and hope this war ends soon and without major causalities."

Rin nods, but a troubled look remains on her face.

"Rin-chan, I doubt our teams will see much combat. We'll likely be restricted to running errands inside of bases. We have not been out of the academy for long enough to be sent out onto the battlefields."

Rin smiles slightly at Mikazuki's words and nods.

"Thank you, Mika-chan."

Mikazuki smiles at Rin, then frowns when she notices who is walking in front of them.

"Is something wrong, Mika-chan?"

"No, Rin-chan. Let's hurry to the hospital and get our packs. We shouldn't leave the boys alone for too long. Asuma and Obito-kun always end up fighting."

Rin nods and follows Mikazuki quickly. An older medic greets them in the hospital lobby and hands them their packs with a worried look in his eyes.

"You two girls be careful out there."

"We will."

"Good, I expect to see both of you back here after this war to continue your training."

Mikazuki and Rin nod, then turn and hurry back to the Hokage Tower. The older medic watches them for a moment before sighing and turning away.

"Mika-chan, we're heading out tonight. We're being sent to the outpost near Kannabi Bridge."

"Rin-chan, we're being sent there as well."

"What about Fugaku-sensei and Minato-sensei?"

"They're being sent to fight on the frontlines."

"Did you hear anything about Shikaku-nii, Inoichi-nii, and Choza-nii?"

"They're being sent to the same outpost as us, Mika-chan."

Isamu holds out Mikazuki's uniform to her and she takes it.

"You should go and change quickly, Mika-chan."

Mikazuki nods and hurries toward a bathroom, Rin following her a moment later. The two girls return a few minutes later. Kakashi steps forward and looks at the others.

"We should head to the gates."

Kushina barrels into the middle of the group of genin and stares at the six of them with worry in her eyes.

"You all better be careful out there, dattebane. You're all too young to die in a war."

"We'll be careful, Kushina-chan."

Kushina nods, then spots Minato and hurries off with a wave.

"Isn't Kushina-chan being sent out?"

"I'm not sure."

"They probably don't want to send out the last Uzumaki and risk her dying."

"Last Uzumaki?"

"Did you ever pay attention to history lessons, Asuma?"

"Not really. They were pretty boring."

"Kushina was part of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, which was destroyed in the last war. As far as we know, she is the last of her clan. Mikoto-chan will have someone to keep her company."

"That's right, Mikoto-sama is going to stay behind because of Itachi-sama."

Mikazuki nods and a determined glint appears in her eyes.

"We all have to stay alive. Itachi will need us there when he gets older. Dying in this war would be the same as abandoning him."

Obito nods and grins, then holds his fist out to Mikazuki and she bumps it with her own.

"Are you six ready to go?"

"Hai, Shikaku-nii."

"Good, then let's go. This troublesome war isn't going to wait for us."

The genin nod and follow the Nara Clan heir out the gates.

"Did you remember to bring kunai, imouto?"

"Yes, nii-san. I brought that set that was delivered for me a few days after my graduation."

"Good, those are high quality kunai."

"What about you? Did you remember to bring kunai, nii-san?"

"Hai, imouto."

"Good. Did you say goodbye to Yoshino-nee before you left?"

"Hai. She was not happy to hear about the war."

"I don't think anyone was, nii-san. War is not a good thing. A lot of people will die for a peace that will not last."

"I know, imouto. Just remember why you're fighting."

"To protect the village and everyone I love. I'm a nee-chan now, so I have to fight to make sure that I return to the village to be there for my otouto."

"That's right, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto adopted you and they have a son now. What's his name?"

"Uchiha Itachi and he is the most adorable baby ever."

Inoichi drops back to run alongside Shikaku, cutting the siblings' conversation short.

"We'll be reaching the outpost soon."

Mikazuki frowns suddenly, which draws Shikaku's attention back to her.

"Is something wrong, imouto?"

"We're being watched."

"It's probably an ANBU team."

"Okay."

An uneasy feeling settles in Mikazuki's stomach and she keeps a careful watch on her surroundings. Kakuzu and Rei watch the group silently from their hiding spot in a tree. Rei turns to Kakuzu and whispers a question.

"Is it time for her to come with us yet, otou-sama?"

"Not yet, but soon. Let her gain some experience from this war first."

"Hai, otou-sama."

Kakuzu glances at Mikazuki one last time before he turns and leads Rei deeper into the forest.


End file.
